


Astonished

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Inspired by a deleted scene from Dalek, Introspection, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dalek has killed itself, Rose is alive.  All the Doctor wants to do is hug her and never let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astonished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> Inspired by @timepetalsprompts prompt "Astonished." Tje prompt brought to mind the gif of the deleted scene from Dalek, in which the Doctor throws down his gun and embraces Rose as if his life depends on it. It's one of those moments I can't believe they ever cut.  
> I'm not sure how to add a gif to these posts so if anyone find it and posts it in the comments I will be eternally grateful.  
> And...for once I actually Drabbled!!  
> Also: I know @timepetalsprompts is usually reserved for Ten X Rose, but this story fell out of my head fully formed and I am very happy with it. And the author note is officially longer than the story.....  
> For Caedmon, who loves Nine too.

They are walking and suddenly it becomes such a simple thing to drop the gun and hold her tight in his arms. She is alive. He holds her, nuzzles her neck, squeezes her tight.

He is astonished that the Dalek didn't kill her or him. He is astonished that her simple, sweet touch infused that monster with humanity. It's astonishment that causes him to lay aside Time Lord rules, the reasons why he shouldn't and couldn't. He embraces Rose as if his life depended on it. 

Of course his life depends on it. That part shouldn't astonish him at all.


End file.
